


What is Mine

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Disband, M/M, Possessive Tendencies, Rei Sakuma is sexy, Rei pulls an Eichi, Watakeichi (for now), Wataru mention, and ill, it just isnt there yet dont want to dissapoint you, tags and rating will probably change because Rei is a sex haver, there will be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rei never had too much trouble getting what he wants, so it is no surprise that he doesn't know how to act when things didn't go his way the first time around. Keito was his best friend after all, there was no way he could just hand him over without a fight.There was no way he would let Eichi of all people steal him away like that
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	What is Mine

Rei wasn't unaccustomed to Keito randomly barging into the shared dorm room he had with Eichi, always with some shoddy excuse or saying it was due to some sort of anxiety. It was almost like he didn't trust Rei to take care of Eichi, but the answer was also something much more obvious and better left unsaid. He also wasn't new to the gentle flirtation that would take place each time this happened either. Though something about this time in particular, the way Rei forced himself to look just to desensitize himself to it all, it made something within his very core give way— it was like Eichi was just trying to rub it in at this point, wasn't it? A more rational part of Rei could tell that it was unintentional, but the part of him that refused to acknowledge that had a vice-grip on the steering wheel. It had been so long, so many years that at this point being subjected to this didn't even feel necessary anymore. 

This was all fine. No, that lie was something that didn't even sound right to him these days. In truth, the supposedly 'omnipotent' Rei couldn't tell how long it had been since he started lying to himself, shoving fabrications down his throat and choking them down until it became his reality. Though no matter what way he chose to slice it, nor how many times he cut the issue down to try and make it fit, he'd find himself unable to even get the fact that Keito wasn't his past those stubborn lips of his.

As crimson eyes narrowed, they turned an even darker shade of red- one that matched all the blood Rei saw. He may hate it, the smell, taste, and the sight was enough to churn his stomach into an uncomfortable mess… but something about this all made Rei disregard that fact,  _ yearn _ for it to be spilled. What he would give to forcibly tear Eichi down from that position he held, bring back what was rightfully his… ah, that wasn't good, was it. Rei quickly plastered his face with a neutral smile, pretending that he was simply staring off into space when he realized how he must look to outsiders.

Though the longer he stared blankly ahead of him, the more the scene before him blurred into memories that he wished would wash away. Rei didn’t mean for this to happen, but somehow history repeated itself as his now intemperate mind wandered with painstaking accuracy back to those years. 

Yes, Keito might have ran away from him all those years ago, but he had to remind himself that there was a point in his life that validated Keito as his childhood friend, too. It at least made him feel like he still had some sort of competing factor against  _ him _ . But remembering didn't reassure him, it cut right back into that wound Rei always failed to stitch up. The one that had been left that day he searched for Keito among his family, and saw no trace of him… only to come back for the next few months, and to see a repeat of that same thing.

But that first day, back when Rei met Keito strolling through the graveyards and funeral homes like he would any other day, was the first day Rei wanted him. Rei may struggle with human emotions, but he was far too perceptive of the desire that was planted in him from the very start.

The scene Rei saw shifted from that to those days they played together, sat carefree on a little mat and watched Vampire Shogun in the middle of Keito's larger than life temple, and how they sometimes even hung around his own place. Rei did prefer Keito's home though, it meant he got to escape his expectations, even for a moment. 

They'd always been spoiled rotten when Rei was over, some otherworldly force encouraging the Hasumi family to treat Rei with an extra sense of fondness. Maybe it was Rei's aura that seemed to do the trick on everyone, or maybe it was something to do with how often Eichi was hospitalized, and how few his visits were... It was better not to linger there, though, because each and every flicked of blonde hair behind Rei's eyes made his hands begin to twitch.

His mind then brought Rei to that old guitar, the same one he had so thoughtlessly handed over to Koga in a firm attempt to lessen the damage of what he lost. He'd lost all those nights he'd play with Keito- sometimes lending his knowledge, sometimes simply putting on a personal show. He remembered the way Keito would watch with such an intent, picking things up with rapid speed and accuracy like it was his place to prove himself to everyone, and even do his best to surpass Rei. It was a sight to behold, and something tugged violently at Rei's heart the more he delved into that memory. 

Rei loved Keito, would take every opportunity he could to slink away from home just to see if Keito would be out that day, started figuring out when the memorial services were so he would never miss a single one… made a designated spot for himself, and waited, just to make sure he never missed a day that Keito had decided to come running when he was full of his ideas and was ready to dump them all upon him. 

Rei had guided him, studied each night to become better not just for himself or to keep that position that was so vital to living, but also for  _ Keito _ . He'd made sure that he always reached higher, worked as much as he could on the lonely nights so the ones that weren't were full of color, the knowledge he had gathered, the stories and lessons he could pass onto Keito. 

Rei… when he had nothing left, had clung on with all his might to any hope he could save, tried to salvage his selfish desires from the ashes to see if he could finally have them granted. No matter how much he shoved things down, his feelings clung to him and weighed him down further. No matter how violently he kicked Keito away during their second year, Rei wanted him back with twice that passion he used to cast him away. He didn't want to do that to Keito anyways, but maybe he needed to, because even then Rei could see that Keito was putting someone else's needs before even  _ seeing _ his own.

Rei had even taken on a speech pattern so close to their childhood, so integral to the both of them, and Keito was looking somewhere else. Maybe he was a fool to think he could still have something, or maybe it was his right.

That- that was  _ his _ best friend, and  _ someone _ took all that away from him like it was nothing. 

Keito, this was barely even the Keito he knew anymore. He worked like a machine, let go of that imaginative spark he once had, and now started plodding away at work like nothing was wrong. It hurt him to even watch. It got to a point that when Keito had appointed Rei to be his assistant, to work alongside him, he accepted not just to be close to him- but because he couldn't live another day seeing Keito so consumed by  _ this. _ This wasn't what Keito wanted to be, someone who resigned themself to a role and worked until they couldn't work anymore. Where had his dreams gone? Eichi certainly hadn't kept them alive. 

No, Rei couldn't trust Eichi to keep anything alive. What he did to the oddballs, to Wataru… he is unforgivable, his name not suiting him one bit, for he has no halo. Eichi crushed Wataru, turned the masses against him, and when he found it convenient he dragged him out of the hell he subjected the rest of the oddballs to just so he could use him as a little puppet, and Wataru would bend to his desires. Wataru had been made to leave the oddballs, even betray them, to follow the man who had crushed them all underfoot- and stood right by Keito during the rest of the performance. Now not only was Wataru on Eichi's side, but he reaped the rewards too- he got Keito, or maybe Eichi just had both of them and was "kind enough to share". It made him sick. It made him-

"Are we really that distracting, or are you simply losing your ability to focus in your old age~?" Rei's eyes snapped back into focus, blinking as they stared at Eichi, who was far too close to Keito for comfort. 

Rei smiled the brightest smile he could muster, though his narrowing eyes made his intentions clear as he placed his curse. "It seems time has stolen quite a few things I've held dear from me, such as my precious sight... I can't help but wonder when your turn will come, Tenshouin-kun...♪"

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, you wanted to know where Aira went? He's in my basement. I had enough blonde people to write already. There can only be one.


End file.
